


Her Particoloured World - Ее мир в разных цветах

by Altra_Realta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Молли весь мир внезапно приобрел новые цвета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Particoloured World - Ее мир в разных цветах

Молли долго не могла понять, любит ли она свою работу.  
Сначала у нее был интерес ученого, смешанный с естественным отвращением. У интереса был яркий бирюзовый цвет, у отвращения — черный. Потом, по мере того, как накапливался опыт, делать собственные выводы оказалось не так уж и страшно, и отвращение сменилось азартом, а черный цвет — красным. Но заключения почти всегда были одинаковыми — асфиксия, колотые раны, отравления, и азарт превратился в рутину, а цвет стал коричневым. И Молли чувствовала, что она устала.  
Грег не переставал подтрунивать над ней — добро, по-дружески. Патологоанатом — такая профессия, в которой не сразу признаешься другим людям. Почему-то считается, что это неправильно.  
«Но ведь и умирать раньше срока тоже неправильно, — утешала себя Молли, но получалось у нее не очень. — Кто-то же должен помогать полиции в расследовании преступлений. Наука. Знания. Доказательства. Моя работа даже нужнее, чем многие другие», — думала она, разглядывая тощеньких моделей на журнальном снимке.  
А потом в привычных красках возник диссонанс. И звали его Шерлок Холмс.  
Шерлок, пожалуй, был единственным, кто поставил вперед патологоанатома, а потом уже — Молли Хупер. По крайней мере, ему не пришлось отвечать на бестактный вопрос о главном занятии в жизни, смущаясь и краснея. Патологоанатом — это же важнейшая часть расследования. Все начинается именно с него.  
Грег так и сказал. Грегу было в принципе не привыкать, его удивить чем-либо в морге уже было очень сложно. О своих способностях он был высокого мнения, а о способностях Шерлока... о способностях Шерлока он предпочел не распространяться.  
Но Шерлок в госпиталь Святого Варфоломея зачастил. Сначала привозили труп, потом возле кабинета начинал отираться Грег, а когда наклевывалось что-то совершенно интересное — вот тогда появлялся и Шерлок. Грег делал вид, что Шерлок мешается. Шерлок делал вид, что Грег ему не мешает.  
А Молли делала вид, что все идет, как всегда.  
Что начала ухаживать за собой, как какая-нибудь кинозвезда, скупая всевозможные крема и маски, сменив парикмахера и даже (неожиданно!) стиль одежды, смягчив его и сделав более женственным, Молли обнаружила только тогда, когда озаботилась внезапно возросшими расходами. А еще она ловила себя на мысли, что «любопытный» труп она рассматривала не только как научный материал, но и как повод для визита Шерлока. Визиты окрашивали день в незнакомые раньше тона в странных сочетаниях: серебристый и розовый — успех, зеленый и золотистый — умиротворение, бронзовый и голубой — непередаваемое и неясное ощущение счастья.  
Шерлок расположением Молли пользовался, впрочем, почти так же, как и все остальные. Получить свой материал вне очереди или хотя бы как можно скорее означало выиграть у преступника время. И Молли нравилось, что Шерлок просит ее о чем-то или хотя бы притворяется, что просит. Ей было приятно окрашивать для него мир в серебристый и розовый, хотя Шерлок об этом не подозревал. Потому что для нее мир в тот момент становился зеленым и золотистым, а вечер был бронзовым и голубым. Шерлок не возражал, и Молли уверяла себя, что все в порядке: это просто работа. Но краски становились тем ярче, чем активнее она себя в этом убеждала.  
Цвета сменились на тревожные бордовый и серый, когда появился Джон. Милый, сдержанный, серьезный, он не мог не вызывать симпатии, и все же Молли чувствовала эти болезненные, тягучие краски.  
Патологоанатом — не совсем врач, и Джон, приходя вместе с Шерлоком в лабораторию, ощущал себя немного потерянным. Это было заметно по тому, что все вокруг него становилось бледно-синим. Джон привык помогать людям, а здесь он помочь уже ничем не мог, и только слушал, как Шерлок уверенно заявляет:  
— Его душили несильно, но очень долго, и постоянно перехватывали то, чем перекрывали ему кислород.  
— Да, — кивала Молли. — Не знаю, зачем и кому это понадобилось бы.  
— Пытка? — с заметным содроганием предполагал Джон.  
— Скорее женщина или очень слабый мужчина. Руки довольно крепкие, а вот ладони нет. Полагаю, у преступника остались следы. За такое время он должен был натереть себе руки.  
— Проще было бы надеть ему на голову пакет и не мучиться, — заявлял обиженный выводами Шерлока Грег. — Хороший способ. Говорят, в России в девяностых годах он был весьма популярен.  
Молли хотелось, чтобы зеленый и золотистый цвета выходили с ней за порог кабинета и оставались как можно дольше. Но с каждым разом так получалось все реже. Тоскливый фиолетовый заливал все вокруг, хотя Грег все так же подшучивал, Шерлок все так же уверенно удивлял всех своими умозаключениями, а Джон... Джон просто стоял и смотрел. Молли думала, что Джон бывает каким-то другим — свободным, улыбающимся, раскованным, но почему-то ей казалось, что улыбка Джона — это что-то такое интимное, предназначенное не для всех, и странным образом это была радуга цветов, где все семь красок сливались в одну — белую. Цвет Шерлока.  
Молли гнала эти мысли и создавала для себя зеленый и золотистый цвета, но чем чаще видела Джона и Шерлока вместе, тем сложнее было соединять эти цвета.  
Как-то после работы Грег пригласил ее на чашку кофе.  
— Удивительно, — говорил он, разглядывая маффин, — насколько Джону одним своим присутствием удается сдерживать этого позера.  
Молли хмыкнула про себя: в умении придавать себе значимость Шерлок вполне мог потягаться с Грегом, причем неизвестно, кто бы выиграл как минимум в первом раунде.  
— Пока Шерлок жил один, он был вообще невыносим. — Молли с этим категорически не согласилась, но для вида покивала головой. — Джон на него имеет влияние, и лично мне это нравится. Я снова чувствую себя человеком, не говоря уже о том, что мне перестало казаться, будто инспектором я стал по чьему-то недосмотру. Шерлок неплох как детектив, но его манера смотреть на всех, как на нечто, затмевающее свет от его величия, невыносима.  
— Он заслуживает похвалы, — заметила Молли, помрачнев.  
— Коне-е-ечно, — с ехидцей протянул Грег. — Стоит ему озарить своей улыбкой твой скромный кабинет — впрочем, не только твой, — и ему прощается все на свете. Что ему не прощают за обаяние — то сходит с рук за счет того, что он считает блестящим умом.  
— Ты предвзят, — пожала плечами Молли. Ее мир раскрасился в вишневый цвет — то ли к чему-то очень хорошему, то ли очень плохому.  
— Я объективен. Шерлоку был необходим кто-то, кто дал бы ему отдых от всеобщего кружения голов. На Джона его обаяние действует немного иначе. На наше счастье, на Шерлока тоже.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — насторожилась Молли. Краски сгустились до сочного лилового.  
— Так, — уклончиво ответил Грег. — Небольшие наблюдения. Ну и ты смотришь только на Шерлока. Извини. А я еще и на Джона.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду. — Молли сделала попытку подняться, но Грег быстро накрыл своей ладонью ее.  
— Молли, — сказал он, и лиловая туча неожиданно посветлела. — В мире есть как минимум четыре человека, перед которыми ты не стесняешься своей работы, а по праву гордишься. Андерсон, Шерлок, Джон и я. В мире есть как минимум два человека, которые заметили, что ты немного изменилась с тех пор, как пришел Шерлок.  
Молли покраснела, но голос Грега был таким теплым, что вишневое предчувствие становилось все светлее с каждой секундой. А Грег с улыбкой продолжал:  
— Сам Шерлок, конечно, и я. Сказать по правде, сначала Шерлок. Он так и спросил в своей неподражаемой манере — заметил ли я, что ты пытаешься привлечь его внимание.  
Глаза Молли расширились, а щеки стали пунцовыми, а цвет вокруг — почти голубым.  
— И что? — почти шепотом спросила она. — Что ты ему ответил?  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Грег, продолжая улыбаться. — Шерлок умело пользовался привилегией, пока не появился Джон. Ну... в общем... тебе, конечно, интересны их дела — как специалисту. А мне — как... кхм. — Грег деликатно кашлянул.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — возмутилась Молли. — Объясни толком?  
— Эм-м-м, — смущенно протянул Грег. — Давай ты немножко отвлечешься от покойников и Шерлока, как единственного представителя мира живых, и посмотришь на людей, которые тебя окружают?  
Молли опять покраснела — Грег был прав. Голубой свет подкрасился бронзовым.  
— Я тебе помогу, — предложил Грег. — Для начала предлагаю сделать наши посиделки за чашечкой кофе после работы доброй традицией.  
— А потом? — с любопытством спросила Молли.  
— Чашечка кофе до работы, — загадочно сказал Грег. — Мне так кажется, у них именно так все и начиналось.  
Молли следовало это обдумать, но бронзовый свет уже слился с голубым.

**Author's Note:**

> [Audio version is available (in Russian only) by Natty_M](http://www.fanfics.me/fic72882)


End file.
